Current technologies tend to require different protocols, charging schemes and cabling interfaces when pairing an accessory device to a host communication device. For example, managing a plurality of electronic accessories that can be used with a radio can become cumbersome when it comes to charging, transferring data and pairing devices. In addition to the user interface, different electrical and mechanical arrangements present challenges when designers are faced with a limited amount of product real estate having to support different devices and technologies. Past approaches, shown for example in FIG. 1A, include wired charging 10, separated RFID reading 20, BLUETOOTH Out of Band pairing 30, Near Field Communication (NFC) 40, all having dedicated mechanical alignment interfaces and electrical circuits causing portability issues. Thus, designers and end users would benefit from a simplified approach that would expand functionality of a radio-to-accessory interface as well as the ability to manage different accessories through that interface.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an improved apparatus, system and method that would allow expanded functionality through a common interface between a host communication device and an accessory. It would be beneficial if the expanded functionality could accommodate different technologies. It would be a further benefit if the common interface would also permit the interchangeability of a plurality of different accessory devices operating over different technologies.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.